


Late-Life Bisexuality

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [59]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, Humor, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re going to have a post-coital freak-out, your place is like, ten steps away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-Life Bisexuality

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Heather/Rebecca - abnormal](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6013772#t6013772).

“I’m sort of tired, and your thoughts…are loud,” Heather says, clicking off the bedside lamp. “So if you’re going to have a post-coital freak-out, your place is like, ten steps away.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Rebecca says with a thin laugh. “Who’s freaking out? I’ve only recently discovered my latent bisexuality with my next-door-neighbor-slash-ex-boyfriend’s-ex-girlfriend, what’s there to freak out about? I mean, this isn’t _abnormal_ or anything.”

Heather sighs and rolls back over to face Rebecca. “Here,” she says, lacing her fingers through Rebecca’s. “Let’s hold hands. Maybe that will help us feel closer or something.” She nuzzles against Rebecca’s bare shoulder, closing her eyes. “And no offense, but you’re already _definitely_ the most abnormal person I know. So this is, like, barely a ripple in your pond.”

Rebecca is far from relaxed, but she does settle a bit into Heather’s warmth. “Your hands are really soft,” she says.

“Thanks,” Heather responds, easing into sleep. “You’re pretty good with yours. If you never discovered your bisexuality, that would’ve been a _huge_ loss.”

Never one to ignore a compliment, Rebecca smiles. “I like being good at things.”

“Don’t ruin this,” Heather says, and after that, the room is blessedly quiet.


End file.
